Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance…
by Kisa-kun
Summary: [A lire APRES Everybody's Fool et AVANT Mes Plus Belles Vacances] Videl décide de se venger de son père et Gohan accepte de l'aider. Mr. Satan y réfléchira à deux fois avant de mentir à sa fille, ça, je peux vous le garantir... !Complète!
1. Premier Baiser

**Kisa-kun : IMPORTANT! Allez d'abord lire _Everybody's Fool_ avant de lire cette fic. Bon, pour ceux qui sont trop fénéant pour aller la lire, voici en gros ce qui s'y passe: Gohan s'emporte est raconte à Videl la vérité su le Cell game, celle-ci confronte son père la dessus, ils se disputent, et elle s'enfuit de chez elle.**

**

* * *

Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance… **

Chapitre 1 : Premier Baiser

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, il devait être neuf, dix heures du soir, je ne savais pas exactement. Je me sentais vraiment idiote d'être partie comme ça, j'aurais au moins pu prendre mes affaires avant ! Je ne savais pas où j'allais passer la nuit, mais j'étais certaine d'une chose ; je ne retournerais pas _là bas_ ! Je préfère encore dormir dans la rue plutôt que sous le même toit que ce _sale menteur_ !

Je poussai un soupir. Ce qui me ramenait à ma question : où allais-je passer la nuit ? Je réfléchis un moment. Chez Erasa ? Non, elle me posera trop de questions, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Shapner ? Hors de question, il essaiera sûrement de profiter de la situation, je le connais.

Gohan traversa mon esprit. Nah, il peut pas me voir celui là ! Mais à mesure que le temps passait, je finis par me convaincre que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Je savais très bien où il habitait, dû au fait qu'il m'arrivait de le suivre après les cours. Il vivait dans un appartement en ville, seul. J'arrivai devant l'intercom de l'immeuble où il vivait, mais je n'arrivais à trouver le courage pour sonner. Je regardai ma montre ; onze heures moins cinq. Il était tard, il dormait si ça se trouve. Je commençai à penser que venir ici était une très mauvaise idée.

Je m'apprêtai à partir, mais la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble s'ouvrit. Je me retournai, c'était un groupe d'adolescents qui s'apprêtaient sans doutes à sortir s'amuser en boite.

Avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux, je la retins, et entrai dans le bâtiment.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis la relâchai. Retrouvant mon courage, j'appelai l'ascenseur. J'avais l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, et j'entrai.

Je savais dans quel étage il habitait, et avec une assurance que je croyais perdue à tout jamais, j'appuyai sur le bouton du douzième étages -le dernier. Après avoir attendu ce qui me parut une éternité, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir de nouveau, et je sortis.

Je sentais la tension monter en moi à mesure que je m'approchais de son appartement. Enfin, j'arrivai devant sa porte d'entrée. Je restai un moment sans bouger, me répétant que c'était la pire idée que je n'avais jamais eu.

Je secouai la tête, me retournant pour partir, mais à ce moment j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, et me gelai sur place.

« Videl ? »

C'était la voix Gohan. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir que j'étais là, je n'en savais rien, et pour dire la vérité, ce n'était ma priorité de le savoir à ce moment.

Lentement, je me retournai, me retrouvant face à Gohan. Je sentis mes joues me brûlaient soudainement quand je réalisai qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon, une serviette autour du cou -il venait sûrement de prendre une douche. Il faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir torse nu, sans compter le fait qu'il était bâti comme un athlète.

Je déglutis, concentrant mon regard sur son visage qui portait son habituel froncement de sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » me demanda-t-il, le ton neutre.

« Je… Je… Je peux entrer ? » dis-je enfin.

Il me regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis s'écarta de la porte pour me laisser entrer, ce que je fis avec un peu d'hésitation.

Le salon était plutôt grand, les murs étaient peints en bleu clair -une couleur un peu triste, si vous voulez mon avis. Il était meublé de façon plutôt banal ; canapé, fauteuil, télé, puis la cuisine à l'américaine, avec une petite table pour manger, etc.

La voix de Gohan me tira de mes pensés. « Pourquoi es-tu venue ? » me demanda-t-il, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, et je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Je massai mes mains moites, et me décidai de m'asseoir sur le canapé, à une distance raisonnable de Gohan.

« Je… Je me suis disputée avec mon père. » lui dis-je, la tête baissée.

Je l'entendis soupirer « Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te dire la vérité. » dit-il.

Je relevai la tête, et sourit pour la première fois de ce qui me paraissait des mois.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » lui assurai-je. « Je suis contente que tu m'ais dis la vérité sur le Cell game… »

Puis je me rappelai d'une chose ; si mon père n'avait pas tué Cell, qui l'avait fait ? Gohan devait sûrement le savoir, puisqu'il y était, alors je lui ai demandé.

Il soupira. « Je savais que tu me poserais cette question, un jour ou l'autre. » dit-il.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. « Alors ? »

« Celui qui a tué Cell il y a sept ans… c'est moi. »

Il eut un moment de silence dans lequel j'enregistrai petit à petit ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Co… Comment est-ce possible ? Tu ne devais pas avoir plus de dix ans… »

Il mit ses mains derrières sa tête, regardant à présent le plafond. « C'est vrai, j'avais dix ans, et j'avais déjà dépassé tous les plus grand expert en arts martiaux. »

Il eut un rire amer. « J'ai même dépassé mon propre père. »

Je pouvais voir de la tristesse et de la culpabilité dans son expression à la mention de son père.

« Ton… Ton père est fort ? » lui demandai-je avec hésitation.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, et j'ai bien cru que je m'étais perdu à tout jamais dans la profondeur des siens. Ils étaient si tristes.

« Oui, il _était_ fort. » répondit-il.

« E-Etait ? » répétai-je.

Il détourna son regard du mien, regardant ses mains, puis les transformant en poings.

« Il est mort lors du Cell game. » Il marqua une pause. « A cause de ma stupide fierté. Si je l'avais écouté, si j'avais achevé Cell quand il me l'avait dit, alors il serait encore en vie, et Goten n'aurait pas à grandir sans connaître son père, et maman ne pleurerait pas son mari défunt toutes les nuits, à cause de la trop grande fierté de son fils ! » cria-t-il presque.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. « Tout est de ma faute… » murmura-t-il.

« Gohan… »

Il releva la tête vers moi, et me regardant dans les yeux. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, essayant de le réconforter. Je le sentis se décontracter un peu, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, l'espace entre nous deux avait diminué, et nos visages étaient si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle me chatouiller les joues. Je fermai les yeux, puis sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes.

On s'est embrassé pendant un moment, puis Gohan s'est écarté soudainement, évitant mon regard. Je le regardai en clignant des yeux, enregistrant à peine ce qui venait de se passer.

« Qu… ? » fut tout ce que je réussis à dire.

Il se leva, me tournant le dos, les poings serrés. « Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Prends ma chambre, je dormirais ici. Tu n'as qu'à prendre une de mes chemises pour dormir. » dit-il, le ton froid.

Je voulais protester, mais décidai finalement qu'il serait plus sage de l'écouter, alors je me levai, m'apprêtant à partir, mais je me tournai pour le regarder une dernière fois. Son dos était toujours tourné. Poussant un profond soupir, je sortis du salon, et trouvai moi-même sa chambre.

Je pris une chemise blanche de son armoire, et l'habillai après avoir enlevé mes vêtements. Je m'allongeai ensuite sur son lit, tirant sur les couvertures, et fermai les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, repensant sans cesse au baiser que j'avais partagé avec Gohan, mon tout premier baiser, en fait. Et le fait que ses draps étaient encore imprégnés de son parfum ne m'aidait pas du tout à arrêter de penser à lui.

Je soupirai, me tournant et me retournant encore et encore. Finalement, je décidai que je ne pourrai pas m'endormir de cette manière là, et me levai du lit, sortant de la chambre.

Je suis allée au salon, et m'approchai du canapé dans lequel Gohan dormait. Je souris ; il avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait, tout le contraire que quand il était éveillé.

Je m'agenouillai à côté du canapé, le regardant dormir. Avec hésitation, je dégageai une mèche de cheveux qui était sur son visage, puis le caressai. Il m'attrapa le poignet soudainement, bien réveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit-il, ses sourcils se fronçant automatiquement.

Je déglutis, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Je… Je suis désolée… »

Il se redressa, me tenant toujours le poignet, et malgré l'obscurité, je pus le voir plisser les yeux. Je sentais la tension monter en moi alors qu'il me regardait intensément.

Il finit par lâcher mon poignet, et détourna son regard. « Vas te coucher. » dit-il. « Demain tu devras parler avec ton père. »

« Quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! » m'écriai-je en me levant.

Il se leva lui aussi, et me fusilla du regard. « Comment ça, 'jamais de la vie' ? Tu dois aller lui parler, c'est ton père merde ! »

Je le défiai du regard. « Je me fous qu'il soit mon père ! » répliquai-je. « Jamais je lui pardonnerais ! Jamais ! »

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux, les poings serrés. « Tu ne peux pas rester ici. »

Je baissai la tête. « Alors c'est pour ça… » Il resta silencieux. « Si tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, tu n'avais qu'à le dire. » ajoutai-je.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à partir, il m'attrapa le bras. Je me tournai vers lui, surprise par son geste.

« Ecoutes, c'est pas ça du tout. » dit-il. « C'est juste que… je commence à m'attacher à toi... et… je ne peux pas le permettre. »

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce que je ressentais à se moment là. J'étais à la fois confuse par sa dernière phrase, et agréablement surprise qu'il me dise qu'il s'attachait à moi.

« Qu… Tu ne peux te permettre de t'attacher à moi ? » répétai-je. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il lâcha mon poignet, détournant le regard. Malgré l'obscurité je pouvais voir une teinte légèrement rose sur ses joues.

« Ou-Oublies ce que j'ai dis. » dit-il.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Et je n'y compte pas. Maintenant va te coucher. »

Je croisai les bras, déterminée à avoir ma réponse. « Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. » déclarai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé, les bras croisés.

Il s'assit à son tour, et on resta un moment sans riendire.Après un moment, Gohan soupira. « Il est tard, et je suis fatigué. » dit-il. « Vas dormir, s'il te plait. »

Je soupirai aussi, étant moi-même fatiguée, me levai et sortis du salon. Une fois dans la chambre, je me laissai tomber sur le lit.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Kisa-kun : Comme promis, voici la séquelle de _Everybody's Fool_ -le premier chapitre, en tout cas. J'avais d'abord prévu de faire un long one-shot, mais il était beaucoup trop long. **

**Alors, alors ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Everybody's Fool n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès (une seule review, snif), alors j'espère que j'en recevrais plein pour la séquelle ! REVIEWEZ !**

**A plus !**


	2. Opération Revanche

**Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance…**

Chapitre 2 : Opération Revanche

Je finis par m'endormir vers trois heures du matin, soulagée que c'était le début du week-end et donc que je n'avais pas cours. J'avais bien l'intention de faire la grâce matinée, mais malheureusement pour moi, Gohan est venu me réveiller tôt le matin.

Je me frottai les yeux, regardant ma montre. « Sept heures et demi ? » m'exclamai-je. « Laisses moi dormir. »

Je me rallongeai et tirai la couverture sur moi. Je sentis la chaleur partir, et rouvris les yeux, me redressant pour fusiller Gohan du regard, qui avait, comme d'habitude, les sourcils froncés.

« Je t'ai dis que tu dois aller voir ton père. » dit-il.

« Et moi je t'ai dis que je n'ai aucune attention de le revoir ! » répliquai-je en me levant, les poings sur les hanches.

Il plissa les yeux. « Alors je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Il va bien falloir que tu retournes chez toi. »

Je me rassis sur le lit, soupirant. « Je sais. »

« Parfait, viens manger quand tu te seras changée. » dit-il.

Il sortit de la chambre, et je me laissai tomber sur le lit, fixant à présent le plafond. Je restai ainsi pendant un moment, puis me décidai enfin de faire comme Gohan l'avait dit, et allai prendre une douche.

J'en sortis une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de moi. Je regardai dans l'armoire de Gohan s'il avait des vêtements qui pourrait m'aller, et finis par trouver une chemise et un vieux pantalon. J'enfilai le pantalon puis la chemise.

Alors que je boutonnai la chemise, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir suivit de la voix de Gohan, « Il te faut combien pour te- »

Il s'interrompit, me regardant avec un sourcil levé. « Ce sont mes vêtements… non ? »

Je roulai des yeux. « Je ne pouvais pas rhabiller mes vêtements d'hier après avoir pris une douche. »

« Tu aurais au moins pu me le demander. »

« Si ça te dérange tellement, tu n'as qu'à les reprendre ! »

Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, oubliant que je ne portais pas de sous-vêtements. Gohan apparut soudainement devant moi et la reboutonna précipitamment, les joues en feu.

« C-Ca va, gardes le. » dit-il, toujours aussi rouge.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à sa gêne. En plus, il était si mignon quand il rougissait !

« Bon, viens manger maintenant. » dit-il, ses joues revenues à leur couleur normale, remplacées par son habituel froncement de sourcils.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la chambre, et je le suivis à la cuisine. Je souris, il m'avait préparé des toasts.

« Manges. » dit-il, le ton neutre.

Il s'adossa contre un mur, et ferma les yeux. Je soupirai, puis me mis à manger les toasts qu'il m'avait préparé. Quand je finis de manger, il rouvrit les yeux, et débarrassa la table, lavant directement mon assiette.

Il se tourna vers moi, qui m'étais relevée, et dit : « Bien, allons-y. »

Je soupirai, puis le suivis hors de l'appartement, puis de l'immeuble. Une fois dehors, on marcha un moment en silence, puis je me décidai de le briser.

« Gohan, tu peux me rendre un service ? » demandai-je.

« Ca dépend. » répondit-il.

Je pris une profonde inspiration ; c'était maintenant ou jamais. « Je… Je veux me venger de mon père… »

« Et en quoi ça me concerne ? » demanda-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, lui aussi, et le regardai droit dans les yeux. « Je veux lui faire croire que tu es mon petit ami, et que… » Je baissai la tête, rougissant un peu. « …et qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble. »

Je relevai la tête doucement pour voir sa réaction ; il me regardait en haussant les sourcils, les bras croisés.

« Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux faire croire à ton père qu'on a couché ensemble ? » demanda-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, et il éclata de rire. J'haussai les sourcils, jamais je ne l'avais vu rire ainsi ; il se tenait le ventre et avait les larmes au yeux tellement il riait, et il y avait cette petite lueur dans ses yeux que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait tellement rire ? » demandai-je, les poings sur les hanches dans une vaine tentative de paraître fâchée, ou même ennuyé, mais c'était impossible d'être ennuyé par un rire si agréable.

« Je… J'imagine la tête de ton père… quand tu lui annonceras… que tu n'es plus… vierge… » réussit-il à dire entre deux fou rires.

J'haussai un sourcil, imaginant la tête de mon père, et rejoignis Gohan dans son fou rire. Eventuellement, on finit par se calmer, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, et apparemment, Gohan avait le même problème.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? »

« Evidemment ! Je ne peux pas rater une telle occasion ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Vraiment ! Merci ! » m'exclamai-je en lui sautant au cou, puis je me rendis compte de ce que je faisais, et m'écartai, les joues en feu. « Ex-Excuses moi. »

Il haussa les épaules. « On est censé entre un couple, non ? »

Mes joues reprenant peu à peu leur couleur normale, je souris.

« Mais d'abord, » dis-je, « je dois m'acheter des vêtements. »

Et donc, après plusieurs minutes de recherche, on finit par trouver une boutique qui vendait des vêtements, et j'y entrai, alors que Gohan resta dehors.

J'en sortis un peu plus tard, et Gohan haussa les sourcils en voyant ce que je portais : un T-shirt rouge à manches courtes et noires qui ne couvrait pas la totalité de mon ventre, et un jean assez moulant ; en d'autres mots : l'opposé de ce que je portais d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes vêtements surdimensionnés ? » dit-il sarcastiquement.

Je roulai des yeux. « Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette boutique. »

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, on finit par arriver devant l'immense Manoir Satan.

Gohan me prit la main et je le regardai en haussant légèrement les sourcils, surprise par son geste. Il haussa les épaules, disant : « C'est ce que font les couples, non ? »

J'hochai faiblement la tête, et on marcha vers la double porte d'entrée. J'ouvris la porte après l'avoir déverrouillé, et on entra dans le hall, immédiatement accueillit par Bernard, le major d'homme.

« Oh Mlle. Videl, vous êtes revenue ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Votre père était si inquiet que vous ne soyez pas rentrer de la nuit ! »

Je roulai des yeux. « Où est-il ? » demandai-je.

« Mr. Satan est au salon. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ? »

« Ca ira, merci. » répondis-je.

Je traînai Gohan jusqu'au salon, où mon père faisait les cents pas. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété… Je secouai la tête intérieurement. Il s'était plutôt inquiété que je divulgue son petit secret, oui !

« VIDEL ! » s'écria mon père en se précipita sur moi.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Gohan, et surtout, nos mains jointent. Je souris intérieurement en le voyant plisser des yeux. C'était le moment de mettre mon plan en action.

« Videl, qui est ce _garçon_ ? » demanda-t-il, accentuant le dernier mot.

« Papa, je te présente Gohan, mon petit ami. »

Silence.

« Ton QUOOOOIIIIIIII ! »

Aaah… Le doux parfum de la vengeance…

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Kisa-kun : Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...! (se rend compte qu'on l'a regarde, et toussote) Bon... Euh... REVIEW!**

**A plus!**


	3. Plus court que prévu

**Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance…**

Chapitre 3 : Plus court que prévu

« Ton QUOOOOIIIIIIII ! »

« Tu as très bien entendu. Gohan est mon petit ami, depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, d'ailleurs. N'est-ce pas Gohan ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » confirma-t-il. « Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennui, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne restes pas ? » lui demandais-je.

« Non, désolé Videl, mais je viens de me rappeler d'une chose importante que je devais faire aujourd'hui. »

« Mais… » je soupirai. « Je comprends, merci de m'avoir accompagné. »

Je m'approchai de lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Je le sentis hésitant au début, mais il finit par répondre au baiser, l'intensifiant, même. Il se retira après un bon moment, et j'en profitais pour jeter un œil à mon père qui était vert de rage.

« Je… Je dois y aller. Ravis d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Mr. Satan. »

Mon père répondit par un marmonnement incompréhensible, et Gohan s'en alla.

Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que cela dure plus longtemps. Mais rien ne m'empêchait de continuer de jouer la comédie, mais si Gohan n'était pas là.

« Videl ! » s'exclama mon père. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! »

Je roulai des yeux. « Quoi, tu t'attendais à ce que je reste célibataire toute ma vie ? J'ai dix-sept, quand même ! »

« Ce n'est une raison ! Je ne veux plus que tu le revoies ! »

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

« Videl ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… ! »

Mais j'étais déjà dans ma chambre, claquant la porte derrière moi. Comme il était encore tôt, et que c'était le week-end, je décidai de dormir un peu. Alors que je me glissai sous les couvertures, mon téléphone portable –que j'avais oublié sur la table de chevet, sonna. Soupirant d'exaspération, je répondis.

« Oui ? »

_« Videl ! Enfin ! J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée ! Ton père a appelé hier, disant que tu t'étais enfuie après une dispute, je me suis inquiétée ! »_

« Désolée. Ecoutes, Erasa, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit, alors si tu pouvais rappeler plus tard, ça serait sympa. »

_« Alors là, pas question ! »_

« Hein ? »

_« Pas avant que tu me dises où tu as passé la nuit ! »_

« Je… J'étais… à l'hôtel. » mentis-je.

_« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue chez moi ? Et puis c'était quoi, le sujet de cette dispute, pour que tu t'enfuies ainsi ? »_

« Ca ne te regardes pas, Erasa, c'est entre mon père et moi. Maintenant, excuses-moi, mais j'aimerais bien dormir. » Et je raccrochais, ne laissant pas le temps à Erasa de répondre.

Je n'aurai peut être pas dû être aussi sèche avec elle, mais j'étais vraiment très fatiguée. Bah, elle aura tout oublié d'ici lundi.

Quand je me suis réveillée, je ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était aussi tard : il faisait déjà nuit ! Encore mal réveillée, je me frottai les yeux, puis regardai ma montre. Déjà sept heures et demi ? Eh ben, j'étais plus fatiguée que je le croyais. J'aurais du mal à m'endormir, cette nuit.

Le téléphone se mit une fois de plus à sonner. Irritée, je répondis quand même.

« Allô ? »

_« …Videl ? »_

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu la voix de mon interlocuteur.

« Go-Gohan ? C'est toi ? »

_« Hmm… ouais, c'est moi. »_

« Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? »

_« Peu importe. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça se passait, avec ton père ? »_

« Je sais pas trop, je suis montée dans ma chambre après que tu sois parti. »

_« Ok… Bon, je vais te laisser. »_

« Attends. »

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

« Je… je me demandais si tu pouvais passé, demain, pour, tu sais, faire un peu chier mon père, puisque aujourd'hui tu avais autre chose à faire. »

Il eut un moment de silence. _« Je sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée que ça, finalement, de me faire passer pour ton petit ami. Tu ferais mieux de dire la vérité à ton père. »_ dit-il.

Je soupirai. « Tu as peut être raison, mais j'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps… »

_« Bon, c'est d'accord. »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Je veux bien passer demain, une dernière fois, pour faire un peu chier ton père. »_

« Vraiment ? Merci ! »

_« Ouais, bon, je passerais vers midi. Il sera là au moins ? »_

« Oui, t'inquiètes, il est rarement dehors le dimanche. »

_« Bon, à demain. »_

_A suivre..._


	4. Simulation très chaude

**Kisa-kun : ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre contient un peu de lime (rien de bien choquant) c'est-à-dire des scène un (tout petit) peu chaude (comme le dit le titre du chapitre).**

* * *

**Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance…**

Chapitre 4 : Simulation… très chaude

Il était deux heures de l'après midi quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, et je me précipitai pour aller répondre avant un domestique.

« Tu es en retard, Gohan. » dis-je, les bras croisés.

« Désolé… » dit-il, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Je roulais des yeux, puis lui pris la main, l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Quand mon père nous vit, il se leva d'un bon du canapé.

« Videl ! Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne veux pas que tu revois ce garçon ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas autorisée à sortir avec un garçon s'il n'est pas plus fort que moi ! »

J'allais répondre mais Gohan me devança. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne le suis pas ? »

Mon père pouffa de rire. « Je t'en pris ! Un gringalet comme toi ? Plus fort que MOI ? As-tu une idée de qui je suis ? Je suis Satan Hercule, champion du monde, invaincu jusqu'à ce jour, ainsi que le sau… veur… d… »

Enervé par le bla bla incessant de mon père, Gohan s'était transformé, changeant ses cheveux en couleur doré et ses yeux en turquoise, après m'avoir dit de m'éloigné un peu, laissant mon père, et c'est pas peu dire, sans voix, et les yeux ronds.

« Ben alors, Monsieur le soi-disant sauveur du monde, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? » dit Gohan, une aura doré lui donnant l'impression d'être entouré de flammes.

« T-Tu… Tu… Tu es… » bégaya mon père, pointant Gohan du doigt. « Le… Le garçon… d-du Cell g-game… »

« Oh, je suis flatté ! Le champion du monde en personne se souvient de moi après sept ans ! » dit Gohan sarcastiquement, puis il fronça les sourcils. « Alors, vous croyez toujours qu'un… _gringalet_ comme moi ne puisse pas vous battre, ou dois-je vous le prouver ? »

Mon père secoua la tête frénétiquement. Je toussotai, attirant leur attention, et Gohan redevint normal.

« Bon… Gohan, si on allait dans ma chambre ? » proposai-je.

Il leva un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules et acquiesça. Mon père était encore trop choqué pour protester.

La porte de ma chambre fermée derrière nous, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et éclatai de rire, roulant parterre en me tenant le ventre. Gohan rit un peu lui aussi, et quand je réussi à me calmer, m'aida à me relever.

« Merci. » dis-je, puis gloussai encore un peu.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit. « C'était vraiment trop drôle ! En fait, je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que mon père était sans voix ! » m'exclamai-je avec un petit rire.

Gohan vint s'asseoir sur le lit, un rire échappant de ses lèvres. « Ça valait vraiment la peine de me transformer en Super Saïya-jin. » dit-il doucement.

Je me soutenus avec mes coudes, le regardant avec confusion. « Super… Saïya-jin ? »

« C'est le nom de la transformation. » expliqua-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte, les sourcils froncés. « Ton père est derrière la porte. » déclara-t-il.

Je me redressai, haussant les sourcils. « Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

Il se tourna vers moi. « De la même façon que je savais que tu étais derrière ma porte, la nuit dernière. »

Je le regardai un moment, la tête inclinée sur le côté, puis une idée me traversa l'esprit. _Alors comme ça, il est derrière la porte, hein ?_ Un sourire espiègle étira mes lèvres.

« Hum… Gohan… » je gémis, causant les yeux de Gohan d'écarquiller. Je continuai : « Gohan… C'est bon… Hum… Continus… »

« Videl, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! » chuchota-t-il.

Mon sourire ne quitta pas mes lèvres, et s'élargit. Je continues à faire des bruits… comment dire… _érotique_, bougeant le lit. Je regardai Gohan, qui ne faisait rien, lui disant du regard de faire pareil. Il secoua la tête violemment. _Alors comme ça, tu ne veux pas, hein ? Eh bien alors, je vais devoir t'y obliger…_

Je m'assis sur ses genoux à califourchon, puis enroulai mes bras autour de son cou.

« Videl qu'est-ce que tu fmmhhm » Je l'interrompu en l'embrassant.

Je me mis ensuite à balancer mes hanches pour faire bouger le lit. Il répondit au baiser après un moment, puis me repoussa, le souffle court, les joues en feu.

Je souris, puis le plaquai contre le lit, m'emparant de sa bouche avec fougue, continuant à balancer mes hanches. Après un moment, je sentis son… _excitation_… puis me mis à déposer des baiser le long de sa mâchoire, descendant jusque son cou. Il émit un étrange grognement, presque… animal. Il me prit ensuite par les hanches et me fit rouler sur le dos, m'embrassant sauvagement, et balada ses mains sur mon corps. Puis il se retira brusquement, haletant, ses joues plus rouge qu'une tomate, et me regarda dans les yeux intensément. J'avançai ma tête pour l'embrasser encore, mais il se dégagea, s'asseyant sur le lit à une distance raisonnable de moi.

« Il est parti. » déclara-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, frustrée, et un peu déçue, puis pouffai de rire, voyant _quelque chose_ qui étirait le pantalon de Gohan. Les joues en feu, il prit un coussin pour le cacher.

« Tu es complètement inconsciente. » dit-il.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas aimé. »

« Ce n'est pas la question. Tu te rends compte jusqu'où on aurait pu aller si je ne nous avais pas arrêté à temps ? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Je préfère que ce soit avec toi plutôt qu'avec un autre. Et puis, tu es plutôt doué. »

Il rougit, détournant le regard. Je m'approchai de lui, ayant un petit rire. Il me regarda, l'air confus.

« Tu sais… » lui dis-je, tapotant mes doigts sur son torse de bas en haut. « Tu es très mignon quand tu rougis. »

Il devint encore plus rouge, et je ris encore. Puis il sourit, s'approchant de mon visage pour me murmurer à l'oreille : « Tu sais, tu es très jolie quand tu ris. »

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir, et au sien de rire. « Et tu es aussi très mignonne quand tu rougis. » ajouta-t-il, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, puis lui tirai la langue comme une enfant. Il rit encore, tendis que je croisais les bras. Il secoua la tête, puis reprit son sérieux.

« Je crois… » commença-t-il. « Je crois qu'on a assez fait souffrir ton père, et qu'il est tant de lui dire la vérité. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, puis soupirai. « Tu as sans doute raison. » me résignais-je à dire.

« Bien. Allons-y. »

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, je le suivis presque à contrecœur, et refermai la porte derrière moi.

_A suivre…_


	5. Fin de l'opération et

**Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance…**

Chapitre 5 : Fin de l'opération et…

Nous arrivâmes au salon, où mon père était assis sur le canapé, le regard vide. Le pauvre, il devait être encore choqué… mais c'était compréhensible ; il croyait que sa petite fille chérie n'était plus vierge. Je ris intérieurement à cette idée, et à la tête qu'il avait dû faire quand il était derrière la porte.

« Mr. Satan. » appela Gohan.

Mon père ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis, lentement, tourna la tête vers Gohan, lui lançant un regard noir. Puis il se le va d'un bond, le prenant par le col.

« Toi ! » s'écria-t-il. « Comment as-tu osé toucher ma petite fille innocente ! Si je m'écoutais je… »

« Vous quoi ? » l'interrompit Gohan, se dégageant facilement de l'emprise de mon père. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous êtes incapable de me battre, encore moins me blesser. Mais ce n'est pas la question ; Videl et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. »

Je déglutis, et mon père écarquilla les yeux. « Non… Ne me dis pas que… que… » Il eut un moment de silence. « Que… tu as mis ma petite fille chérie… enceinte ! »

Je tombai à la renverse, et quand je me relevai, je vis que Gohan aussi. Il poussa un profond soupir.

« Non, ça n'a rien avoir. » dit-il, puis il me regarda, me faisant signe de continuer.

« Papa, écoutes, Gohan et moi… comment dire… » hésitai-je.

« Nous ne sortons pas ensemble. » m'interrompit Gohan, voyant que je n'y arrivais pas.

Il eut un moment de silence, dans lequel mon père était, une nouvelle fois, sans voix. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma, et ceci plusieurs fois, ressemblant à un poisson.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, après un moment.

« On ne sort pas ensemble. » confirmai-je.

« Mais… dans ta chambre… ? »

« Simulation. » expliqua Gohan, et j'hochai la tête, acquiesçant.

« Alors… tout était… faux ? » demanda-t-il.

Gohan et moi hochâmes la tête simultanément, et après quelques instants de silence, mon père soupira de soulagement.

« Ouf ! J'y ai vraiment cru ! Haha ! Elle était bien bonne ! » dit-il, soulagé.

Je croisai les bras. « J'ai fais ça pour te donner une leçon. Je devrais révéler au monde quel menteur tu es. » Mon père paniqua. « … mais étant ta fille, on me mettra dans le même sac que toi, et je n'y tiens pas. »

Il soupira de soulagement, s'asseyant sur le canapé, et essuyant la sueur de son front du revers de sa main.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, plus jamais je ne te mentirais ! » dit-il.

« Bon, il faut que j'y aille. » dit Gohan.

« Je t'accompagne. »

---

On marchait silencieusement, quand il s'est soudainement mit à pleuvoir. Gohan me pris par le poignet et se mit à courir à une vitesse vertigineuse, s'arrêtant une fois entrer dans son immeuble.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, nous entrâmes dans son appartement. Il me conduisit dans sa chambre où il me donna une serviette avec laquelle je me séchai.

« Ca tombe mal, cette pluie. » dit-il, son regard vers la fenêtre.

Je le regardai, et remarquai qu'il ne se séchait pas. Secouant la tête, je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui. Il me regarda, tandis que j'entrepris de le sécher. Il sourit, me caressant la joue. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je sentis me joues brûler. Il arrangea une de mes mèches derrières mon oreille, et enleva les élastiques de mes cheveux mouillés qui tombèrent gracieusement sur mes épaules.

Un regard. On s'embrassa.

---

Gohan n'en pouvait plus. Tout le désire qu'il éprouvait pour elle bouillonnait à l'intérieure de lui à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, le touchait, l'embrassait… tout éclata avec ce baiser, et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il ne _voulait_ plus s'arrêter. Il rangea sa raison dans un coin profond de son cerveau et laissa ses instincts prendre le dessus.

Il regarda la magnifique jeune fille dans les yeux avec désire, le souffle court, l'embrassant passionnément, ses mains explorant son corps.

Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas.

---

Encore essoufflée par ce que nous venions de faire, je lui souris. Il détourna le regard et se redressa, rhabillant son pantalon. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

Je m'approchai de lui pour essayer de comprendre.

« Imbécile ! Me laisser emporter comme ça… mais quel idiot ! » disait-il.

Je baissai la tête. « Tu regrettes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me regarda un moment sans répondre, puis détourna le regard. « Je suis désolé. »

« J'étais… si nulle que ça ? »

Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi. « Ça n'a rien avoir. En fait… tu as été… » Il détourna le regard, rougissant.

« Tu n'as pas à me mentir, dis le franchement : j'étais nulle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il toussota. « Tu n'as pas du tout… été nulle… C'est plutôt… le contraire… »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il après un moment.

« Je suis trop laide pour toi ? Tu as honte de moi ? Dis moi pourquoi ! »

Je sentais les larmes monter en moi, et je faisais tout pour les retenir. Mais c'était peine perdue ; elles coulèrent sur mes joues, me brouillant la vue.

« Non, je t'en pris, ne pleures pas… Je déteste te voir pleurer… » Il murmura la dernière partie. « Tu es loin d'être laide… En fait tu es… tu es la fille la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Il essuya mes larmes, puis me serra contre lui. « Je suis désolé… Je t'ai fais pleurer… Je ne te mérite pas. »

Je levai ma tête, le regardant avec confusion. Il m'embrassa.

Dehors, il pleuvait toujours.

---

Quand la pluie s'arrêta enfin, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, et je pouvais enfin rentrer chez moi.

Gohan m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, et avant que je m'en aille, me prit dans ses bras… comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Un frisson me parcourut le long la colonne vertébrale à cette pensé.

Il m'embrassa quelques instant, me caressant la joue, puis me sourit tristement. « Rentres bien. »

Et j'étais partie.

_Je ne te mérite pas._

Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête, alors que je m'allongeais sur mon lit.

_Je suis désolé…_

Je poussai un profond soupir, massant mes tempes. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un garçon tellement compliqué ?

Une minute.

_Amoureuse… ?  
_

_A suivre…_


	6. Sur le toit

**Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance…**

Chapitre 6 : Sur le toit

« Videl, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda mon père.

Je levai la tête de mon assiette que j'avais à peine touché, regardant mon père qui avait l'air inquiet. Je forçai un sourire, lui disant que tout allait bien, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

« Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, Videl. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Je poussai un profond soupir, mais ne dis rien, retournant mon regard sur mon assiette.

« C'est ce… Gohan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je relevai la tête, clignant des yeux, et il soupira.

« Videl, qu'est-ce qu'il y entre vous deux… _exactement_ ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, qu'on était juste amis… Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, pas après ce qui s'était passé entre nous, à peine quelques heures plus tôt… pas après ses baisers, ses caresses, ses yeux qui me regardaient avec tant de désire… Je soupirai, et me résolus à mentir.

« Rien… nous sommes… juste amis. » répondis-je la tête baisée, honteuse de lui mentir après toute l'histoire que je lui avais fait pour m'avoir menti…

« Vraiment ? » insista-t-il.

J'hésitai. « Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… » murmurai-je après un moment, enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains.

Mon père toussota, et je relevai la tête pour le regarder. « En tout cas, quoi que tu fasses, je respecterais ton choix. Au moins, lui, il pourra te protéger. » dit-il.

Je levai les sourcils, surprise par sa déclaration, et sourit, le remerciant du regard.

Il eut un moment de silence, dans lequel seul le bruit des fourchettes et couteaux interrompait.

« Dis-moi, Videl. » commença mon père. « Aimerais-tu aller quelque part, pour les vacances de printemps ? »

Je relevai la tête, le regardant d'un air surpris. La dernière fois que nous étions partis en vacance me paraissait si loin que je ne me souvenais même plus de quand c'était.

« Tu veux dire… partir, tous les deux, en famille ? » demandai-je doucement, osant à peine y croire.

« Oui, c'est ça. » Il but une gorgé de son verre de vin, puis le reposa sur la table. « Voudrais-tu aller quelque part, en particulier ? »

Je souris. « Je ne sais pas trop… Pourquoi pas à la campagne ? »

---

C'est avec le sourire que j'allais me coucher, ce soir là. J'avais tellement hâte qu'on soit aux vacances ! On avait prévu d'aller dans les montagnes, loin des journalistes, de la pollution, de la ville…

_De Gohan…_

Ah non ! Justement quand je ne pensais plus à lui ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je pense, mes pensés finissent toujours par aller vers _lui_ ? Bon, d'accord, je suis _peut être_ un peu attirée par lui… de ses yeux si profonds, son corps si musclé, ses lèvres délicieuses…

Houlà ! Du calme !

Je secouai vivement la tête, tentant de le chasser de mes pensés. Poussant un profond soupir, je fermai les yeux, et je vis Gohan… il était tellement beau ! Je souris malgré moi, puis des images de ce qui c'était passé entre nous quelques heures plus tôt envahirent mon esprit, et je me sentis rougir, cachant mon visage derrière mes mains. Je les retirai après un moment, puis soupirai, sombrant peu à peu dans un sommeil rempli de rêves sur un certain jeune homme…

---

Je marchais tranquillement en direction du lycée, perdue dans mes pensés, quand j'entendis une voix familière m'appelait. Je me retournai pour voir Erasa qui courrait vers moi. Elle s'arrêta une fois m'avoir atteint, reprenant son souffle, les mains sur ses genoux. Son souffle retrouvé, nous reprîmes le chemin du lycée.

« Alors, » commença-t-elle, incapable de rester sans rien dire bien longtemps. « Qu'est-ce que t'as fais ce week-end ? »

Tournant mon regard à la direction opposée d'Erasa pour qu'elle ne voie pas que je rougissais, pensant à ce que j'avais fais ce week-end, je répondis : « Rien de spécial, et toi ? »

Erasa entreprit alors de me raconter, dans les moindres détails, ce qu'elle avait fait ce week-end. Je l'écoutais à moitié, hochant la tête de temps en temps pour lui montrer que je suivais. C'est alors que je vis Gohan de l'autre côté de la rue, marchant tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Il me regarda quelques instants, puis retourna son regard devant lui. Je soupirai.

« -et alors, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait ! » continua Erasa, puis elle remarqua que je n'écoutais pas. « Videl, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Mmhm… » fis-je distraitement.

Erasa suivit mon regard. « C'est Gohan que tu regardes si intensément ? Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu ne m'aies pas dis, Videl ? »

Je rougis légèrement, protestant furieusement, et Erasa éclata de rire.

« Ça va, ça va, je plaisantais ! » dit-elle entre deux fous rires.

Je baissai la tête, fixant mes chaussures, mes joues ayant toujours une légère teinte rose en pensant à Gohan.

« Bon alors, comme je disais… »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

---

Je m'installai à ma place habituelle, tandis qu'Erasa continuait, encore et toujours, de parler. Dieu ce qu'elle est bavarde…

Gohan entra dans la classe, son regard se posant sur moi un bref instant, et alla s'asseoir à sa place, à côté de moi, me saluant d'un signe de la tête, et je fis de même.

Le professeur entra dans la salle, et commença le cours, que je suivis distraitement, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à mon voisin. Parfois, nos regards se croisaient, auxquels cas je le détournais rapidement, rougissant.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, ce fut enfin l'heure du déjeuner. J'allai à mon casier pour prendre la capsule qui contenait mon déjeuner, et quand je l'ouvris, je vis une note.

_Je dois te parler. Retrouves moi sur le toit à l'heure du déjeuner._

_Gohan_

« Alors, Videl, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » s'impatienta Erasa.

Je cachai le bout de papier dans ma main avant qu'elle ne le voit, et lui dis que j'avais quelque chose à faire.

Tournant doucement la poignet de la porte qui menait au toit, je l'ouvris. Je le vis assis sur le bord, regardant paisiblement le ciel, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il se tourna vers moi, et tapota la place à côté de lui, me faisant signe de m'asseoir. Avec un peu d'hésitation, je m'assis.

On resta ainsi un moment, sans rien dire.

« Que voulais-tu me dire ? » demandai-je, brisant le silence.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, ses yeux fixant toujours le ciel. Il tourna son regard sur moi. « A propos de ce qui s'est passé hier… » commença-t-il.

Je rougis instantanément, regardant mes mains.

« Je… Je me suis laissé emporter… On n'aurait pas dû… C'était une erreur. » dit-il.

« Je ne regrette rien. » murmurai-je, mes yeux toujours fixés sur mes mains.

Il eut un moment de silence. Il soupira. « Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. »

Je me tournai vers lui. « Mais moi je… je… »

_Je t'aime._

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se voit plus. »

« Mais je… je… »

_Je t'aime !_

« Crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça. »

Je sentais mes yeux me piquer. « Mais je… je… » tentai-je désespérément.

_Je t'aime !_

Il me sourit tristement, puis se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Gohan ! » l'appelai-je. Il se retourna. « Je… Je… »

_JE T'AIME !_

« Au revoir, Videl. Sois heureuse. »

Je tentai de le rattraper, mais je glissai et tombai… dans le vide…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH… ! » criai-je.

« VIDEL ! »

Gohan sauta dans le vide, se transformant en Super Saïya-jin au passage, et m'attrapa avant que je ne touche le sol.

La main sur la poitrine, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle.

« Idiote. » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils.

J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou, le serrant contre moi, des larmes coulant de mes yeux. Je sentis la main de Gohan me frotter le dos, et sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, nous étions de nouveau sur le toit, Gohan, qui avait repris son apparence normal, était assis parterre, tandis que j'étais assise sur ses genoux, refusant de le lâcher.

Je finis par m'arrêter de pleurer, mais ne le lâchai pas. Il me souleva doucement le menton, essuyant mes larmes avec sa manche, et je rougis un peu.

« Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs… » dit-il.

Je hoquetai, reniflant plusieurs fois. « Désolée. J'ai glissé. »

Il rit doucement. Je souris, puis posai ma tête contre son torse, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Je sentis des bras hésitants m'entourés, et son menton se posé sur ma tête.

_C'est le moment._ _Aller, un peu de courage, Videl… juste trois petits mots…_

« Je… Je t'aime. »

Voilà, je l'ai dis… ou plutôt, murmuré. Quoi qu'il en soit, il le sait maintenant. Il sait que je l'aime.

Je le sentis se raidir, puis il me prit les épaules, me redressant devant lui. Je levai la tête pour voir sa réaction ; il avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu… quoi ? »

Je détournai le regard, les joues brûlantes. « Je t'aime. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Kisa-kun : AAAHH...! Ca y est ! Elle lui a enfin avoué ses sentiments ! Comment Gohan va-t-il réagir ?  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review please!  
**

**Ciao!**


	7. Maudite sonnerie, maudite Erasa

**Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance…**

Chapitre 7 : Maudite sonnerie, maudite Erasa

Il me fixa longtemps, sans voix. Je le regardai avec espoir… _Faites qu'il ne me rejette pas…_

« Videl, je… je… » commença-t-il, hésitant.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie se décida de sonner. J'étais si frustrée que j'avais envie de crier ! Argh ! Pile quand il s'était _enfin_ décidé à me répondre !

« Euh… On doit aller en cours, Videl. » dit-il.

Je soupirai d'exaspération, me levant. Gohan se leva aussi, et nous allâmes en cours. Le gargouillement de mon ventre me rappela que je n'avais pas encore mangé, et je jurai intérieurement.

Maudite sonnerie.

---

Gohan ne me parla pas après qu'on ait quitté le toit, et je devenais de plus en plus frustrée. Enfin, vint le dernier cours de la journée : Sport.

On devait jouer au baseball, et c'était, comme d'habitude, Shapner et moi qui étions capitaine d'équipe. Connaissant ses capacités, je choisis Gohan en troisième.0 Les autres me regardèrent bizarrement, mais je m'en fichais, haussant les épaules.

Mon équipe était la première à la batte.

« N'envois pas la balle à l'autre bout du monde. » avais-je dis à Gohan en plaisantant, quand ce fut à son tour.

« J'en suis capable, tu sais. » me répondit-il, l'air sérieux.

« Vraiment ? »

Il haussa les épaules, prit une batte et alla sur le terrain. La balle fut lancée, et Gohan frappa, grimaçant lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait frappé trop fort, envoyant la balle si loin qu'on ne la voyait plus. Je gloussai, le voyant le frotter l'arrière de la tête nerveusement, puis se mettre à courir, permettant aux autres et à lui-même de faire un tour complet, ce qui nous fit gagné quatre points d'un coup.

Je savais que j'avais bien fait de le choisir.

Le match prit fin à notre victoire, et nous allâmes dans les vestiaires pour nous changer.

Je sortis des vestiaires, mon ventre criant famine.

« Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi que tu n'as pas pu mangé. » dit une voix derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retournai pour voir Gohan avec un air coupable. « C'est rien, je me rattraperais au dîner. » lui dis-je en souriant.

Il eut un moment de silence, dans lequel les couloirs du lycée se vidèrent peu à peu de ses étudiants, ne laissant que Gohan et moi, ainsi que d'autres rares lycéens qui traînaient encore.

Je déglutis, regardant mes pieds. « Gohan, à propos de… tu sais… »

Je relevai la tête, le voyant se frotter la nuque nerveusement, fuyant mon regard.

« Ecoute Videl, je… je… »

« Videl ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Je fermai les yeux, les poings serrés. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudite ou quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que Gohan s'apprête à me répondre, on est toujours interrompu !

Maudite Erasa.

Erasa nous rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres. « Videl, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié qu'on devait faire du shopping ? »

Je grognai. J'avais perdu un stupide pari contre elle, et maintenant elle me force à aller faire du shopping avec elle. Le cauchemar. Je soupirai. Que quelqu'un me tire une balle, pitié…

« Un autre jour, Erasa. » lui dis-je.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« S'il te plait. »

Elle me regarda, puis regarda Gohan, et sourit malicieusement. « Oh, je vois… Tu as _autre chose_ à faire… » dit-elle, pleine de sous-entendus.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » protestai-je en même tant que Gohan, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Mais oui, mais oui… Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Ciao ! »

Et elle partit. Je soupirai, puis me tournai vers Gohan. Il me regarda un moment avant de détourner son regard.

« Videl je… »

Il eut un moment de silence, et les couloirs se vidèrent complètement. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les miens, puis il m'attira vers lui, me prenant dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux, répondant à son étreinte.

« Je… Je tiens à toi, Videl, mais… » dit-il, puis soupira.

Je levai la tête pour le regarder. Il me caressa la joue, souriant tristement.

« Je t'aime. » murmurai-je.

Il approcha son visage du mien, frôlant mes lèvres avec les siennes, puis m'embrassa tendrement.

---

Une personne observa le couple, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Puis, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres…

---

_Je tiens à toi…_

Je souris. Bon, d'accord, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, mais c'est un bon début. Et puis il m'a embrassé… Je soupirai rêveusement, fermant les yeux, allongée sur mon lit.

Le téléphone sonna, et je répondis distraitement. « Mmhm… »

_« Videl, petite cachottière… »_ j'entendis la voix d'Erasa me dire.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu, Erasa ? »

_« Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai tout vu ! »_

Je me redressai. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

_« Toi, Gohan, dans le couloir, après les cours… Dois-je continuer ? »_

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Qu… Quoi ? »

_« Hmm… Vous aviez l'air assez intime, tous les deux… »_

Oh non. Si Erasa nous a vu, alors toute la ville doit déjà être au courant.

_« Tu aurais pu me dire que vous étiez ensemble, quand même ! »_ me reprocha-t-elle.

« Erasa, reste discrète à ce sujet, s'il te plait… Je ne veux pas que ma vie privée soit révélée au monde entier. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

J'entendis un soupir à l'autre bout du fil. _« D'accord… Mais je veux tout savoir ! Dans les moindres détails ! »_

Je me rallongeai sur mon lit, poussant un profond soupir. « Ecoute, Erasa… »

_« Dans les moindres détails ! »_ répéta-t-elle.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter. On s'est embrassé, c'est tout. » répondis-je.

_« Tu ne mens pas très bien, tu sais… Aller, dis moi, jusqu'où vous êtes allé ? »_

Je remercie le Ciel que j'étais au téléphone, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mes joues cramoisies, mais ne répondis pas.

_« Videl… Vous n'avez tout de même pas… »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! C'est de moi que l'on parle ! »

Je me sentais vraiment mal de lui mentir… Mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que je n'étais plus si _innocente_ que ça…

« Bon, faut que j'y aille. On se voit demain au lycée, salut ! » Et je raccrochai, ne la laissant pas répondre.

Je soupirai, fermant les yeux.

_Gohan..._

-

Le lendemain, Erasa vint me chercher directement chez moi pour qu'on aille ensemble au lycée, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié, Videl. » dit-elle.

Je soupirai. « Erasa, écoute… c'est… personnelle… »

« Aller, je te promets que je serais muette ! » me supplia-t-elle.

Il eut un moment de silence. J'avais la tête baissée, fixant mes chaussures, les joues un peu rouges.

« C'était après que je me sois disputée avec mon père… » racontai-je, regardant toujours mes pieds.

J'entrepris alors de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé ; notre premier baiser, le retour chez moi, la blague qu'on avait faite à papa ; je lui racontai même comment on lui avait fait croire qu'on avait coucher ensemble dans ma chambre –Erasa éclata de rire à ce passage- puis la fin de la blague, la pluie qui nous ait tombé dessus alors que je le raccompagnais chez lui, et…

Je m'arrêtai de parler, les joues en feu, incapable de raconter la suite. Erasa me regarda avec expectation.

« Et… ? » dit-elle, m'urgeant de continuer.

On était arrivée devant mon casier, que j'ouvris, y rangeant mes affaires.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ensuite ? » insista Erasa.

Je tournai ma tête vers la gauche, voyant Gohan devant son casier, à une dizaine de casiers du mien. Je rougis encore plus, repensant à ce que nous avons fait ensuite, et déglutis.

« Salut les filles ! »

Merci, merci mon Dieu ! Pour une fois, j'étais ravie d'être interrompue. Je me tournai vers mon « sauveur » ; c'était Shapner. Celui-ci ne se gêna pas de me prendre par la taille. Je serrai les poings. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Gohan qui tordait la portière de son casier, lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

« Shapner, tu as trois secondes pour me lâcher, si tu tiens à ta peau. » lui dis-je calmement.

Il sourit, ne me lâchant pas.

« Trois, deux… »

Avant que je puisse finir de compter, Shapner fut projeté dans les casiers. Je vis Gohan, _très _énervé.

Shapner se releva en se frottant la tête, puis fusillant Gohan du regard. « C'est quoi ton problème ? T'es pressé de mourir ! »

Honnêtement, je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à la place de Shapner en ce moment… S'il continu à provoquer Gohan…

Il allait prendre la raclé de sa vie.

Ah ! Mais Gohan s'attira des ennuis s'il se bat à l'école ! Et ce sera à cause de moi en plus !

Je posai ma main sur son bras, tentant de le calmer. Il se tourna vers moi, et son regard s'adoucit. Je lui souris, soupirant de soulagement intérieurement.

« Hé ! Je te parle ! »

Mince, je l'avais oublié, celui-là. Gohan retourna son regard vers Shapner, et je le sentis se contracter.

« Videl, éloigne-toi. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, puis soupirai, et me résignai à l'écouter.

Shapner fonça sur lui, tentant de lui donner un coup de poing. Gohan l'évita facilement, ainsi que tous les autres coups.

Essoufflé, Shapner tenta un autre coup de poing, et cette fois Gohan l'attrapa.

« Ne la touche plus jamais. » siffla Gohan, serrant le poing de Shapner.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es pas son mec que je sache ! » rétorqua le blond, tentant le retirer son poing de l'emprise de Gohan.

Celui-ci plissa les yeux, et finis par lâcher son poing. Il lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier, et s'en alla.

Je regardai Shapner qui se massait la main, puis la silhouette de Gohan qui s'éloignait, Erasa qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, et enfin tous les autres adolescents qui avaient été témoin de la scène.

La sonnerie retentit.

_A suivre…_


	8. Confessions

**Le Doux Parfum de la Vengeance…**

Chapitre 8 : Confessions

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident avec Shapner. J'avais l'impression que Gohan m'évitait ; il me parlait à peine, et on ne s'était même pas embrassé depuis…

Ah oui, et j'ai eu mes règles récemment, donc je ne suis pas enceinte (ouf !). Etant donné qu'on n'avait pas utilisé de protection, je m'étais inquiétée… mais tout va bien.

Enfin, la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, et je rassemblai mes affaires avant de quitter la salle de classe. Une fois hors de l'établissement, je vis Gohan qui marchait tranquillement. Je l'appelai, il s'arrêta, je courus pour le rejoindre.

Nous marchâmes en silence pendant un moment, puis je me décidai à parler, me mâchouillant l'intérieure de la joue.

« Gohan… Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'évites ? »

Il se tourna vers moi. « Non, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

« C'est l'impression que tu me donnes. »

« …Désolé. » dit-il après un moment. « Je ne suis pas très doué avec les gens. »

« C'est rien, c'est moi qui me faisais des idées. »

Il eut un moment de silence, et avec un peu d'hésitation, je lui pris la main, rougissant légèrement. Il esquissa un sourire.

Nous arrivâmes dans son immeuble. « Tu veux… monter ? » me demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

J'hochai la tête, et on arriva devant son appartement. Il ouvrit la porte, me laissant passer devant lui. J'entendis la porte se fermer.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » me proposa-t-il, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« De l'eau, s'il te plait. » répondis-je, m'asseyant sur le canapé.

… _où nous avons partagé notre premier baiser…_

Je secouai la tête, chassant ces pensés de mon esprit. Je sentis quelque chose de froid sur ma joue gauche, et levai la tête pour voir Gohan qui me tendait un verre d'eau, que je pris, buvant une gorgé. Lui s'était pris un soda.

Maladroitement, je renversai mon verre d'eau sur mon T-shirt _blanc_. Je me couvris la poitrine avec mes bras, rougissant.

« Tu ne peux pas rester avec un T-shirt mouillé. » dit Gohan. « Viens, je vais te passer une de mes chemises. »

Il se leva du canapé, et je le suivi… dans sa chambre…

… _où nous avons…_

Je secouai vivement la tête. Gohan prit une chemise de son armoire et me la tendit. Je la pris, m'asseyant sur le lit.

… _où_ ça _s'est passé._

J'enlevai mon T-shirt, rougissant, sachant qu'il me regardait. Zut, mon soutient gorge aussi était mouillé. Je rougis encore plus.

« Tu n'as pas à être gênée. » dit-il. « Ce n'est pas comme si… je ne t'avais jamais vu. » Il marqua une pause. « Mais si ça te gêne, je peux me retourner. »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, ça va. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu. »

Les joues me brûlant plus que jamais, je déglutis, et dégrafai mon soutien gorge, le laissant tombé. N'osant pas _le_ regarder, j'enfilai rapidement sa chemise.

« Merci. » murmurai-je.

« C'est rien. »

Je lui souris. Puis je me levai pour sortir de la chambre, mais il m'attrapa le poignet, me prenant dans ces bras.

Je souris, posant ma tête sur son torse. « Ça m'a manqué… »

« A moi aussi. » murmura-t-il, posant son menton sur ma tête.

Il enleva mes élastiques, passant sa main dans mes cheveux maintenant lâchés. Je relevai la tête, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu sais ce qui m'a manqué encore plus ? »

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Ça… »

Je l'embrassai. Il me répondit passionnément, intensifiant le baiser. On s'arrêta quelques instants, reprenant notre souffle. Puis on s'embrassa encore, et encore, et encore, et encore…

Ça m'avait vraiment manqué.

Il m'embrassa la mâchoire, puis le cou, l'épaule, faisant glisser ma chemise. Il la débouta, et je retins mon souffle quand elle tomba parterre. Il me regarda, ses yeux remplis de désire, puis s'empara une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres, m'allongeant sur le lit.

Il n'y avait plus de marche arrière possible. J'avais allumé la flamme de désire qui brûlait en Gohan… et je n'avais aucune envie de l'éteindre.

---

Je posai ma tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements de cœur, les yeux fermés. Puis je relevai la tête, le regardant, le sourire aux lèvres, et me suis mise à jouer avec ses cheveux. Des cheveux bien étranges, à ça. Comment faisaient-ils pour rester hérissés sans qu'il y ait aucun gel dessus ?

« C'est juste comme ça qu'ils sont. » me dit Gohan, quand je lui aie posé la question.

« Vraiment étrange… » dis-je doucement, passant ma main dans ses cheveux étonnamment doux.

Gohan rit. Puis il me fit rouler sur le dos, m'embrassant passionnément, ses mains caressant mon corps. Il se retira pour reprendre son souffle, et me regarda dans les yeux intensément.

« Je t'aime… » souffla-t-il doucement.

J'avais le souffle coupé, osant à peine croire mes oreilles. Puis je souris.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il posa son front sur le mien, fermant les yeux. « Je t'aime… tellement… Si tu savais comme je t'aime… »

Je fermai les yeux aussi, sentant une vague de bonheur monter en moi. Je ne rêve pas, il m'aime… il m'aime vraiment.

Et je l'aime.

---

« Tu as QUOI ! Avec _Gohan_ ! »

Je grimaçai au volume de sa voix. Etait-elle obligée de crier si fort ? D'accord, elle était surprise, et c'était compréhensible… Je venais de lui dire que j'avais fais… _la chose_ avec Gohan. Dire qu'Erasa était surprise était un euphémisme.

« Avec _Gohan_… » répéta-t-elle, sous le choc.

Puis elle secoua la tête, et sourit malicieusement. « Alors… comment c'était ? »

Je sentis mes joues me brûler. « C'était… » Je soupirai rêveusement. « … extraordinaire… »

« Et quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« La première fois, quand je l'ai raccompagné chez lui, après la blague qu'on avait fait à papa. »

« Une seconde… La première fois ? Vous avez recommencé ? »

Je rougis, hochant la tête. « Hier… » murmurai-je.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » dit-elle après un moment, se laissant tomber sur mon lit. « Toi, _toi_, qui ne s'intéressais jamais aux garçons, qui disait qu'ils étaient une perte de temps, stupides, pervers… »

« Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Son Gohan… »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » répéta-t-elle.

Je me laissai tombai sur mon lit, à côté d'elle. « Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aime… »

Erasa se redressa, les yeux ronds. « T'es sérieuse ? » J'hochai la tête. « Et toi ? »

Je souris. « Je l'aime… »

Après un moment de silence, Erasa gloussa. « La petite Videl est amoureuse… »

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et il m'aime…

**FIN**

* * *

**Kisa-kun : WAAAAAAAAH...! C'est vraiment la fin! Aah, elle va me manquer cette fic, c'était ma préférée... snif... Enfin, il reste me toujours la séquelle à écrire, sur les vacances de Videl... Pouvez-vous deviner où elle les passera ? **

**N'oubliez de me laisser une review ! Ciao !**


End file.
